


Linaje perfecto

by Pulga_Sensei8



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Father/Son Incest, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulga_Sensei8/pseuds/Pulga_Sensei8
Summary: Damián siempre amo a su padre, quizás demasiado...
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Linaje perfecto

**Author's Note:**

> Damián preña a su padre, no hay más explicaciones.

**Damián sabía que lo hacía por el bien de la manada, un omega no era apto para ocupar el puesto que le corresponde a un alfa, su padre había suplantado todo carácter omega por uno alfa para ser él que pusiera el orden y el control sobre la manada que hizo en Gotham, nadie había llegado a los talones de su carácter para poder dominarlo y ponerlo en su lugar, durante muchos años no cumplió con su rol de omega, obedecer y traer hijos al mundo, pero solo retraso lo inevitable.**

_-D-Damián-_ **El sonido húmedo de pieles juntándose había llenado la elegante habitación con la decoración correspondiente de los al Ghul, su polla salía y entraba del agujero de su progenitor con un sonido tan delicioso para el joven alfa que no podía esperar a anudarlo.**

**Las caderas del moreno golpeaban con fuerza el cérvix del omega que hacia que el mayor penas pudiera pronunciar palabra sin gemir al respecto, no iba mentir que le costó poder acostarse con su padre, el omega se resistió a su poder con uñas y dientes en un principio, sin embargo, al final se rindió ante ese deseo prohibido al que se negaba a corresponder, lamenta que la primera vez de ambos tuvo que violarlo pero ese momento desagradable quedo en el olvido cuando lo marco y anudo, toda esa angustia se reemplazó por alivio absoluto, aun había rastros de pelea en el omega pero claramente se rebajó a ser simples quejidos cuando su polla tocaba puntos sensibles de la vagina de su padre.**

**Damián había crecido como un alfa hecho y derecho cuando volvió de la liga de sombras, reclamando el lugar de su abuelo, es un muchacho de 20 años con un aspecto intimidante, poderoso y habilidoso, un digno sucesor para la cabeza del demonio, su legado debe continuar y que perfecto compañero si no su padre ha de ser. Ambos con un linaje perfecto pueden traer al mundo a un heredero poderoso, sin embargo, su padre aún estaba sujeto a mentalidades tabúes del occidente, la cual, le impedía poder aceptar que su único hijo de sangre le anudara, su padre era un hombre con un gran fuerza de voluntad casi impenetrable pero a pesar de ello era un omega, lo suyo era ser sensible de una u otra manera... le ofreció lo que nadie pudo, por primera vez se sintió completo, amado, solo se rindió ante esos enfermos deseos que no quiso aceptar... al final su padre acabo abriendo sus piernas a su hijo.**

**Damián nunca estuvo tan orgulloso de ver a su padre debajo de él mientras su cuerpo sudoroso y cansado escurría su semilla de sus genitales, el cachorro estaba asegurado y con el cuidado adecuado, podría tener más de 3 aprovechando que Bruce aún era fértil, su padre casi nunca experimento la maternidad, su madre robo su ovulo para tenerlo y criarlo como el arma perfecta, sin embargo, ella no fue lo suficientemente apta para poder someter y criar a su padre para que ambos lo educaran juntos, su madre no fue un alfa suficiente para su padre, por eso fallo en mantenerlo a su lado... pero él no...**

_-¡¡D-Damián!! ¡¡Ahí!!_ **_-_ El grito de súplica de su padre lo hizo ensanchar su engreída sonrisa aún más, su miembro se abría paso en el interior de su padre con tanta fuerza que hacía temblar al omega, las paredes vaginales de su padre que pocos pueden decir que exploraron se abren camino al miembro que invade su sitio como suyo.**

_-¿Se siente bien?-_ **La pregunta fue formulada en forma de burla en contra de la oreja del omega, en el principio Bruce gritaba que se detuviera, ahora gritaba por el golpeteo de su hijo, cambian mucho las cosas cuando un alfa verdadero llega a dominarte.**

_-S-Sí_ **_-_ El gemido de excitación le hizo agradable a los oídos de Damián, Bruce ya no peleaba, sus piernas trabajabas se aferraban desesperadamente a las caderas de su hijo, podía sentir como la vagina de su padre estaba succionando con fuerza su polla, casi sugiriendo que se iba a correr.**

_-Padre, te he imaginado en mi cama... con nuestro hijo, ¿tienes idea de lo bien que te veías?-_ **Menciono en su oreja mientras la mordía, su padre dio un gemido patético, aun no sabía si era por lo mencionado o porque golpeo duro la entrada de su útero, no tenía idea pero si la conciencia de que su padre lo disfrutaba.**

_-D-Da aaahhh-_ **Su padre ya no podía formular oraciones coherentes, sus bonitos ojos azules estaban completamente perdidos en su lujuria, dejándose corromper y dominar por quien hace unas horas lo consideraba "hijo" y ahora es su amante.**

**La vagina de su padre estaba hecha un desastre, desbordaba semen y fluidos propios por los nudos anteriores de su hijo, obligarlo a tener un celo por medio de hierbas y drogas tenía sus beneficios, era la primera vez que alguien se ocupaba de él, Damián le gustaba escuchar a su padre chillar cuando retiraba su polla aunque sea para cambiar de posición.**

_-Date la vuelta...-_ **Hablo con una voz profunda, demandante, el omega no se negó y volteo su cuerpo quedando pecho a la cama, con su trasero expuesto al alfa.**

**Damián alzo con fuerza el trasero de su padre a la altura de su cadera, el moreno no perdió el tiempo, se posiciono para volver a entrar en su padre, el omega jadeo ante la introducción sin cuidado de su hijo más por la sorpresa que por el dolor, Bruce era atacado de nuevo sin piedad por su hijo, las manos del moreno se aferraron a su cadera para que no se alejara demasiado además de que Damián le gustaba tener control sobre su padre, el alfa miraba como su padre enterraba las uñas en las sabanas de ceda que adornaba la cama, podía admirar como incluso el ano de su padre estaba húmedo y palpitante ante la sensación de ser follado brutalmente por su vagina, sonrió con arrogancia, ya después lo follaría analmente, después de todo, su padre ya era su propiedad, iba a cumplir su labor como omega, por fin utilizaría su matriz para traer al mundo a sus descendientes, un niño que iba a ser criados por ambos, esta vez... su padre no huiría como lo hizo con él, no deslindaría de su deber como omega como lo hizo con su madre que no supo ser un alfa ejemplar para que se quedara.**

**Gruño molesto ante ese amargo recuerdo, su madre no supo ser lo suficiente para que su padre se quedara a su lado, dejando su labor de criar y educar a otros en lugar de él, dando su amor y atención a desgraciados huérfanos que no eran su sangre, el omega había estado huyendo de su labor de vida... pero ya no más, ahora todo lo que pospuso se le está regresando, ahora estaba marcado por su único hijo de sangre, había demasiadas probabilidades de que quedara en cinta por la cantidad de nudos que recibió anterior mente, su padre ya no puede dejar nada de lado, ahora que iba a estar atado...**

_-Qué vista...-_ **Menciono burlón cuando apretó una de las nalgas de su padre, dejando más expuesto el ano de su padre.**

_-Mhhggg-_ **Solo gimoteo ante la vergüenza de enseñar partes vulnerables. Aunque hasta ese punto, Damián ya había visto todas las partes de su cuerpo y dejado marcas de que él estuvo ahí.**

_-¡¡D-Damián!! Y-Ya n-no p-puedo, v-voy aaahhhhh-_ **Sin poder más, el omega llego al orgasmo, apretando con fuerza el miembro de su hijo, Damián tampoco pudo más y el nudo llego poco después del orgasmo de su padre, el alfa miro como su padre se estremece de debajo de él disfrutando su nudo, su mano viajo por sus cabellos y cerro su mano en los mismo, moviendo su mano para mover su cara a su dirección, Damián ataco la boca de su padre, introduciendo su lengua y explorando la cavidad bucal, Bruce apenas podía corresponder por lo cansado que estaba, pero incluso el cansancio no reflejaba ningún disgusto, recibía todo con cariño, correspondía a su hijo con la mayor calidez y amor que podía... un amor que a ojos de Damián, gustaba y disfrutaba enfermamente.**

**_"¡¡Somos familia!!" "Soy tu padre Damián" "Damián no podemos... esto está mal" "Damián, ¡¡adentro no!!" "¡¡No me muerdas!!" "No podemos tener un cachorro"_ **

**El alfa recordaba esas frases que le repitió su padre, Bruce estaba encima de él mientras lo montaba, lo abrazaba con desesperación y gemía fuertemente en su oído, Damián supo que había corrompido a su padre, lo había roto, su omega había cedido a él... y eso le gusto, supero a su madre, el mejor alfa se queda con el mejor omega... aunque sea su padre, él se quedó con el mejor omega.**

**El omega lo montaba mientras el alfa le ayudaba con los golpes a su cadera, sus manos se encontraban en el trasero del su pareja, una apretando su trasero y la otra penetrando su ano con sus dedos, su padre le rogaba por piedad mientras su cuerpo mostraba el placer de recibir la atención de parte del alfa. Damián recordaba todo lo que le negó en un principio, no quería ser su omega, no quería que lo marcara, no quería que follaran, ni tampoco que lo criara... pero ahora su padre tenía un bonita marca en su cuello que reafirmaba su autoridad en su cuerpo y alma de su padre, junto con eso también estaba esperando a su primer cachorrito, no hacía mucho que se había enterado.**

**Ahora solo quedaba esperar, ya tienen una familia, su padre no se iría a ningún lado, era mejor que piensen que está muerto a que lo encuentren, no volvería a esa ciudad de nuevo, no volverá a ver a nadie fuera de sus dominios, ni a los demás murciélagos ni a la Liga, lo sentía por Pennyworth quien quería a su padre como su hijo pero él no entendería, él pensaba de la misma forma que su padre antes de que viera la verdad, nadie podrá quitarle su familia de nuevo, quizás sus hijos podrán conocer Gotham para poder salvarla... pero por ahora debía quedarse en la isla... con ambos cuidándolos y ejerciendo sus papeles... como debió ser desde un principio.**

**Author's Note:**

> Quien se queje de esto ¿qué esperabas ver? viniste a ver incesto compa, vienes a ver tóxicos norteños.


End file.
